Navio Vampiro
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: “Naquela hora não havia fortes ou fracos, não havia piedade ou clemência. Eram seres noturnos buscando seu tão desejado alimento.”
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Navio Vampiro

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto / P"Saiko

**Fandom (principal):** P"Saiko, The Gazette, Alice Nine

**Outras bandas:** Girugamesh, D, Nightmare, D'spairsRay, Dir en Grey, Versailles, entre outras.

**Gênero:** Aventura, ação, suspense, terror, romance, comédia, yaoi, AU

**Classificação:** + 18

**Sinopse: "**Naquela hora não havia fortes ou fracos, não havia piedade ou clemência. Eram seres noturnos buscando seu tão desejado alimento."

**Direitos autorais:** Os personagens Arata, Takeo, Shibuya, Jack e Teruo pertencem à P"Saiko. O plot me pertence.

**Nota:** As outras bandas (ainda) não me pertencem.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Nota do capítulo: **_Leiam ouvindo The Devil's Trill._

_

* * *

  
_

O navio Rosenrot possuía passageiros essa noite, além da tripulação, é claro. E mesmo que houvesse pouco mais de quinze pessoas a bordo, o jantar estava sendo servido no grande salão de festas. Precisavam de um lugar aconchegante para receber as visitas.

Hizaki, um jovem de aparência delicada e angelical, com traços bem femininos, acentuados devido a seu gosto por usar longos vestidos, tocava um violino à frente da platéia. O som melodioso era perfeito, nenhuma nota saía errada quando ele decidia tocar para hipnotizar.

Ao seu lado, acompanhando a música com sua voz harmoniosa e forte, estava Arata, um jovem de sorriso encantador e olhos penetrantes.

Duas belas faces que conseguiam ocultar suas verdadeiras naturezas.

Terminaram a música, sendo elogiados com vários aplausos. Reverenciaram agradecendo, abandonando o palco e conferindo as horas no relógio pregado acima da porta de entrada.

Bem a tempo.

Dois minutos para a meia-noite.

Discretamente as portas foram trancadas e as janelas fechadas e cobertas com as cortinas. Não que fosse realmente necessário. Nenhum daqueles passageiros conseguiria fugir ou sair dali com vida. Não havia volta para casa. Contudo, a tripulação queria evitar que o capitão e os tripulantes da manhã fossem acordados desnecessariamente.

Era chegada a hora do banquete noturno. O show de horrores iria começar.

Hizaki e Arata voltaram para o palco, dessa vez, seguidos por outro rapaz trajando longas vestes negras e uma cartola. Este parecia ser mais jovem, mas possuía um ar de superioridade e poder a sua volta. Os músicos postaram-se um de cada lado do palco, ambos segurando violinos, enquanto o outro, com uma franja tão longa que cobria parte de seu rosto, abria os braços em um convite acolhedor.

_ Espero que todos estejam apreciando nossas acomodações e nosso jantar. Somente o melhor para os melhores convidados. – a face pálida desenhou um sorriso em seus lábios, retirando a cartola de sua cabeça e fazendo uma pequena mesura – Sou lorde Jack, capitão do navio. É uma honra tê-los conosco esse noite. E para finalizar as suas noites, nossa última apresentação a vocês.

Retirou-se do palco com passos tão leves que parecia flutuar. Os músicos colocaram-se em posição, as luzes foram se apagando aos poucos e as primeiras notas tocadas. The Devil's Trill, a música da morte.

Quatro vultos surgiram, um em cada canto do salão, vestindo capuzes negros e segurando adagas acima de suas cabeças.

Dançavam seguindo a música tocada, esvoaçando as capas em cada giro, reluzindo as armas com os poucos feixes de luz. Aproximavam-se predadores, os olhos faiscando, vermelhos.

Naquela hora não havia fortes ou fracos, não havia piedade ou clemência.

Eram seres noturnos buscando seu tão desejado alimento.

Um grito cortou o ar e sobrepôs a canção. A lâmina havia tirado seu último sopro de vida. O corpo do homem foi jogado ao chão, sem o menor cuidado. O cheiro metálico do sangue atiçando as pobres almas famintas.

Almas? Que ironia da vida... Não possuíam alma, nem vida... Possuíam a eternidade e tudo que ela lhes oferecesse.

_ O que pensam que estão fazendo? – um dos convidados ergueu-se, gritando furioso, encarando o homem que se declarava lorde.

O que para alguns era coragem, para outros era idiotice. Encarar o lorde-vampiro era a pior e última besteira daquele homem.

_ Quer discutir meus costumes em particular? – indicou uma porta ao lado do palco, encarando-o como se o desafiasse a negar.

Vacilante, o homem corpulento caminhou à frente, prevendo que seria seu último ato. Se ficasse ali, talvez a situação piorasse para si.

O salão explodiu em gritos, choros e correrias. Não queriam que fosse o fim. Mas, quem disse que haveria escolhas ali?

Sangue.

Jorrando e manchando o chão e as paredes. Até que não houvesse mais vida ali.

* * *

**Rosenrot: **_Rosa Vermelha, em alemão. (Escolhido pela Hiwata)_

**The Devil's Trill:**_ música tocada no anime Yami no Matsuei._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Navio Vampiro

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto / P"Saiko

**Fandom (principal):** P"Saiko, The Gazette, Alice Nine

**Outras bandas:** Girugamesh, D, Nightmare, D'spairsRay, Dir en Grey, Versailles, entre outras.

**Gênero:** Aventura, ação, suspense, terror, romance, comédia, yaoi, AU

**Classificação:** + 18

**Sinopse: "**Naquela hora não havia fortes ou fracos, não havia piedade ou clemência. Eram seres noturnos buscando seu tão desejado alimento."

**Direitos autorais:** Os personagens Arata, Takeo, Shibuya, Jack e Teruo pertencem à P"Saiko. O plot me pertence.

**Nota:** As outras bandas (ainda) não me pertencem.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Nota do capítulo: **_Agradecimento especial à Patilion, que trocou a versão do Word pra mim, senão nem estaria postando hoje. Pena que ela (ainda) não é fã de yaoi..._

Quase quatro horas da manhã. O barco encontrava-se parado em alto-mar. O silêncio tomava conta de todo o ambiente.

Até aquele momento.

Uma porta foi aberta, deixando alguns homens passarem. Dois deles foram se postar ao leme, decidindo o novo rumo a tomar. Um subiu até o alto do mastro, para vigiar o que vinha de longe, seja barco ou terra. O restante puxava alguns sacos, grandes e pesados, jogando-os no mar, para depois tomarem seus postos no navio, cuidado das velas, cordas e limpeza do convés.

_ A gente podia sujar menos o salão, da próxima vez. – reclamou um rapaz de cabelos curtos, negros e lisos, trajando calça jeans e uma camiseta azul com estampa do Mickey, agora manchados de vermelho.

_ E qual seria a graça, Shibuya? – questionou um ruivo, puxando um balde de água para dentro do navio – Quanto mais bagunça melhor. – piscou travesso.

_ Dá trabalho limpar depois! – chiou, fazendo bico.

_ Tempo é o que não nos falta. – sorriu um homem alto e de cabelos roxos, com uma tatuagem de tigre no braço direito.

_ Chega de reclamações! – avisou o líder em tom baixo, voltando a planejar o percurso do navio.

_ Podemos parar numa das ilhas antes de chegar ao porto... – o vice-capitão apontava os lugares num mapa – Só pra passarmos a noite e divertir. Abastecemos na cidade.

_ Certo... se o vento ajudar chegamos amanhã a tarde. – deixou o olhar se perder no horizonte, sorrindo de canto – Vou deixar um recado para o outro capitão, vamos saquear a cidade.

_ Maravilha! – os olhos brilharam de malícia – Homens! – chamou a atenção da tripulação – Amanhã à tarde chegaremos à ilha Klover. Vamos nos divertir e depois partiremos para a cidade. Preparem suas armas, pois haverá saque!

Com um grito geral de aprovação, todos voltaram aos seus serviços, mais animados. Melhor que trazer a presa para o navio era pegá-las em seu próprio terreno.

* * *

O sol já estava alto, tão forte que atrapalhava a visão. Imaginava o quão quente estaria dentro dos caixões que os vampiros usavam pra dormir. Quem iria acreditar que ele, Kouyou, um simples marujo, um dia se tornaria capitão de um navio vampiro.

Já estava na "profissão" há alguns anos. Amava navegar os mares e saquear as cidades, mas depois daquela noite e daquela proposta, tudo havia mudado. E pra melhor. As aventuras tornaram-se mais emocionantes e mais freqüentes. Nenhuma noite era igual à outra. E nem os dias. Sempre com a perspectiva de um novo lugar e um novo tesouro.

_ Capitão! Ilha a vista! – gritou um loirinho de longas madeixas lisas, pendurado sobre o mastro, se balançando.

_ Obrigado, Bou! – sorriu acenando com o chapéu de três pontas – Chegamos mais rápido do que imaginávamos. Tripulação! Preparar para descer a âncora, estamos chegando ao nosso destino!

_ Certo, capitão! – gritaram em uníssono, movimentando agitados pelo convés.

_ Quais as ordens, senhor? – Kai aproximou-se do leme, para conversar com o capitão.

_ Vamos comprar comida e água para abastecer o navio. Separe um grupo pra isso e outro para limpar o casco, deve estar cheio de algas por baixo. – fez uma careta de desgosto ao imaginar que seu belo navio estava sujo – Eu vou levar alguém comigo para reconhecimento de terreno, a noite todos estão livres para beberem e aproveitarem a noite como desejarem.

_ Sim, senhor! Vou avisar o pessoal! – o moreno bateu continência, sorrindo meigamente e mostrando as belas covinhas antes de se retirar.

* * *

A taberna estava cheia de homens, todos animados e bêbados. Alguns cantavam enquanto entornavam mais um copo de cerveja bem gelada, outros gritavam a cada rodada de jogo de azar que perdiam.

Quase toda a tripulação adentrou o estabelecimento, separando-se logo na entrada, poucos continuando em grupos. Já passavam as viagens juntos, queriam se divertir sozinhos.

Uns foram se sentar nos balcões e outros nas mesas, fazendo seus pedidos. Outros foram dançar, conseguindo chamar a atenção de algumas atendentes, conseguindo assim boas companhias.

_ Rum, por favor. – pediu o loiro, depositando o chapéu ao seu lado.

_ Pirata? – perguntou a moça, depositando um copo a sua frente, enchendo-o com o líquido de cor caramelada e suave aroma.

_ Sim, senhorita. – gracejou com um sorriso, brindando e virando um grande gole.

Somente piratas pediam uma bebida tão forte. Já estavam acostumados a tomá-la para se aquecerem antes das lutas. E o bar também já estava acostumado a receber esse tipo de clientela. Eram raros os piratas que saqueavam ilhas pequenas como aquela. Não valia a pena todo o trabalho por pouco dinheiro.

_ Mais alguma coisa?

_ Por agora não. – acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento, virando-se de costas para a atendente, percorrendo cada canto da taberna com o olhar.

Aprendera com o capitão Jack a diferenciar atitudes e vestuários que separavam as pessoas simples daqueles que possuíam riquezas. O modo de falar, de encarar o próximo, as roupas impecáveis ou desleixadas. Eram coisas comuns, mas que diziam muito a respeito de cada um.

Sabia também quando alguém queria passar despercebido, quem procurava informações para a nobreza. Esses, se bem observados, escorregavam fácil, pois eles tinham um objetivo a cumprir e não desviavam de seus caminhos, sempre indo direto à questão.

Viu alguns de seus homens subindo para o andar superior. Com certeza teriam uma ótima noite, acompanhados pelas damas. Sorriu de canto, virando o restante da bebida e pedindo outra dose. Podia encher a cara, depois iria se preocupar em curar a ressaca. Ou não.

* * *

_ Nós leve direto para a cidade e atraquem longe da movimentação. Não podemos deixar que alguém venha bisbilhotar o navio. – Jack acertava as últimas coordenadas com Uruha.

_ Entendido. Quer que minha tripulação espere vocês para o ataque noturno?

_ Não, podem e devem sair durante o dia. Vejam se há guardas que possam atrapalhar nossos planos. Descubram os melhores lugares para realizarmos os saques. Alguns terão que ficar de fora...

_ Iscas? – ergueu a sobrancelha, duvidoso.

_ Não... Só para o caso de precisarmos de um ataque surpresa.

_ Certo. Vou preparar os melhores homens. Os outros ficarão no navio de vigia.

O navio havia partido ainda de madrugada para a cidade. Precisavam acertar o plano de combate antes que amanhecesse.

_ Conto com sua liderança. Preciso me retirar agora. – fez uma pequena reverência, deixando o leme livre para o loiro tomar seu posto.

Minutos depois o sol surgiu no horizonte, manchando as nuvens de laranja, anunciando um novo e sangrento dia.

* * *

**Klover:** _O nome da ilha foi escolhido pela Patilion. Não me perguntem de onde ela tirou. Eu só ando com gente estranha mesmo. XD~_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Navio Vampiro

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto / P"Saiko

**Fandom (principal):** P"Saiko, The Gazette, Alice Nine

**Outras bandas:** Girugamesh, D, Nightmare, D'spairsRay, Dir en Grey, Versailles, entre outras.

**Gênero:** Aventura, ação, suspense, terror, romance, comédia, yaoi, AU

**Classificação:** + 18

**Sinopse: "**Naquela hora não havia fortes ou fracos, não havia piedade ou clemência. Eram seres noturnos buscando seu tão desejado alimento."

**Direitos autorais:** Os personagens Arata, Takeo, Shibuya, Jack e Teruo pertencem à P"Saiko. O plot me pertence.

**Nota:** As outras bandas (ainda) não me pertencem.

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_ Ali é a mansão do governador. – Saga indicou com a cabeça, enquanto andava calmamente pelas ruas da cidade, acompanhado do vampiro Tora.

O sol havia se posto há poucos minutos e mal os vampiros haviam despertado, foram lhes passados os melhores lugares para saques.

_ Quão rico? – observou os portões e muros altos que cercavam a propriedade. Com certeza teria guardas e cães espalhados.

_ Colecionador de artefatos antigos, em especial peças de ouro. Também é dono de duas fábricas, mas não descobrimos o que produzem.

_ Ótimo! Esse será um dos alvos. – memorizou bem o caminho para chegar até ali. Daqui algumas horas, quando escurecesse, voltariam com um grupo maior e bem armado.

* * *

_ Banco Central e joalheria. – apontou os dois edifícios, quase construídos frente a frente, um de cada lado da rua – Podemos fazer um ataque duplo, já que são próximos.

_ Não podemos, Bou. – Arata analisava a situação e as chances de saírem ilesos – Mesmo sendo rápidos, nós não podemos deixar vocês pra trás. O grupo vai ser pequeno, dividir em dois não é uma boa idéia.

_ A gente pode balancear o grupo. Mesma quantidade de força pra cada lado. – Jin sugeriu, também gostando da idéia de um duplo roubo.

_ É arriscado. Vamos ver com o capitão primeiro. – refizeram seus passos, retornando para o navio.

_ Temos que votar pela maioria. – o ruivo deu de ombro, vindo logo atrás do grupo – Também acho que podemos invadir os dois. O capitão não precisa saber.

_ Não dê idéias! – Arata virou-se para trás, encarando-o sério. Fora designado líder do grupo de observação, não ia deixar o novato estragar seus planos.

_ Sim, senhor! – bateu continência, esperando-o virar e deixando que um sorriso travesso bailasse em seus lábios.

Nem o capitão e nem o vampiro mais velho precisavam saber. Só tinha que convencer quem viesse consigo no grupo.

* * *

_ Primeiro grupo, com o capitão Jack, irão Tora, Zero e Saga. – anunciou Uruha, vendo o grupo concordar com um aceno – Segundo grupo, com o vice-capitão Aoi, Arata, Kai e Takeo. Shibuya, Bou e Hizaki virão comigo, vamos fazer uma ronda próxima aos dois grupos. O restante da tripulação ficará no navio de vigia.

_ Matem qualquer um que se aproximar menos de dez metros do navio. – Jack anunciou sombrio, girando a cartola nos dedos longos e finos – Se eu sentir o cheiro de algum humano aqui que não sejam vocês, vai haver um massacre. – sorriu de canto, reluzindo os olhos avermelhados.

A tripulação engoliu em seco, sabendo que a ameaça não era sem fundamentos. Se aparecessem humanos por ali, deveriam vir das mãos dos próprios vampiros e seriam tratados como alimento dos mesmos. Qualquer outra circunstância que os levasse a ter gente viva no navio seria encarada como uma afronta aos capitães.

Os grupos saíram do navio pouco antes da meia-noite, cada um pegando um rumo diferente. Todos bem armados, com armas escondidas embaixo dos sobretudos e adagas dentro das botas de cano alto. Até mesmo os vampiros portavam revólveres, pois vítimas com perfurações no pescoço eram muito suspeitas e o que não precisavam eram de caçadores atrás deles.

* * *

_ Peguem somente peças valiosas e fáceis de carregar. – sussurrou Tora para os humanos, postado sob uma árvore, já dentro da propriedade – Nós vamos nos alimentar primeiro e depois cuidamos dos outros artefatos.

_ Não façam barulho, não acordem ninguém e matem qualquer um que entrar no caminho, seja adulto, mulher ou criança. – rosnou o capitão, ao pé da árvore, observando a circulação dos guardas.

_ Vamos distraí-los, corram direito para a janela da frente. – apontou a direção, saltando para o chão e caminhando para o outro lado.

Os dois vampiros sumiram rapidamente do campo de visão, segundos depois ouviram o latido dos cães perseguindo algo e os guardas indo na mesma direção, deixando o caminho livre para que eles pudessem entrar na casa.

_ Não sei como eles conseguem... – Zero chegou até a janela, destrancando-a facilmente, esperando o parceiro pulá-la e entrando logo em seguida.

_ Pergunte pra eles qualquer dia. – Saga sorriu de canto – Será transformado num deles ou morto na primeira oportunidade.

_ Bem provável. – rolou os olhos, caminhando pelo cômodo – Vou revirar os quadros e procurar algum cofre, vai enchendo a sacola.

_ Eu sei qual é o meu serviço. – o loiro passou bufando ao lado do moreno, esbarrando com força em seu ombro.

Não aceitava ordem de outros marujos, não importava a situação. Pra isso possuíam o capitão e o vice. Já bastava ter que obedecer dois capitães com gostos e humores diferentes, não ia baixar a cabeça para qualquer outra pessoa.

* * *

Não conseguia entender como se deixara influenciar pelo vampiro. Ele tinha boa lábia, não podia negar. E também havia a chance de ter sido influenciado pelos poderes dele. Mas agora se sentia profundamente arrependido de ter ido contra as ordens dos capitães.

Kai e Takeo acompanharam Aoi e Arata até a joalheria. A ação seria rápida: entrariam, pegariam as jóias e sairiam de volta para o navio. Simples e prático, sem maiores danos. Exceto pelo pequeno detalhe que o vampiro ruivo conseguira convencer o humano a ajudá-lo a roubar o banco.

Ele tinha certeza que eram capazes disso! Era forte e rápido e o moreninho de sorriso fofo era mais esperto do que aparentava. Entrariam, arrombariam os cofres e pronto! Todos voltariam pro navio, mais felizes e ricos do que se atacassem um lugar apenas.

_ O plano é bem simples, – repassou enquanto o moreninho usava um grampo para abrir a porta que levava à entrada lateral do banco – eu vou arrombar os cofres e depois nós pegamos o dinheiro. É entrar e sair, não há riscos!

_ Espero que esteja certo... – resmungou, mexendo mais uma vez na tranca, conseguindo finalmente abri-la – Quando aqueles dois derem por nossa falta, é melhor que a gente volte carregando algo de valor, senão nós viramos comida de peixe.

_ Fica tranqüilo! – tentou acalmá-lo, entrando no banco – Pense sempre pelo lado ruim, podemos ser pegos pelos seguranças daqui ao invés dos nossos! O que nós levaria a interrogatório, tortura, ameaças sem fundamento e outras coisinhas mais divertidas.

O ruivo soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão assustada de Kai. Pra ele não seria tão ruim ser pego por humanos, nada do que fizessem poderia lhe causar dor suficiente para que entregasse os piratas. Mas para Kai, qualquer menção de dor o faria abrir a boca.

Caminharam silenciosamente até os fundos do banco, olhando para os lados em busca de vigias ou armadilhas. O vampiro usando sua visão aguçada para encontrar algo que o humano não poderia ver. Nada de suspeito...

* * *

_ Onde aqueles imbecis se meteram?! – o vice-capitão estava possesso, saindo rapidamente da joalheria em direção ao banco, sendo seguido de perto por Arata.

Aqueles dois deveriam ter entrado pelo outro lado da loja, para cobrirem a retaguarda, mas fora uma surpresa para a dupla perceber que apenas eles entraram ali.

_ Eu avisei para virem conosco! – Arata tentou acalmar o líder, mas sabia que era praticamente impossível – Aquele Takeo pôs na cabeça que deveríamos roubar os dois lugares e conseguiu convencer o humano.

Aqueles dois receberiam um belo castigo, mas se não contasse de quem fora a idéia, seria incluído na lista. Antes o humano e o novato do que ele.

* * *

* * *

_Putz... parei bem na hora que o pessoal vai aprontar... e agora? ''_

_*foge*_

_Gostaram? Mereço reviews?_

_Só assim pra sair o próximo u.ú_

_E já aviso que terão novos personagens x33_


End file.
